Quelling a Vampire
Vampire. They were a type of undead that harvested their power through the act of sucking the blood from humans and had a wide spread of abilities that made them extremely dangerous and deadly. There was no way of telling how many vampires still existed within this modern day and age as many people considered them a myth, a legend if you will that didn't actually exist. Those who knew better however knew that they existed — that they were simply hiding among humans to blend in. It made sense, vampires weren't exactly the most popular race and they were hunted down just for being what they are by bounty hunters or even exorcists. There was one vampire however that didn't care for human tradition and openly showed herself without a second thought. Yes, her ego was as frightening as her power as she held the position of ruler of all Vampires once, a title that would make all lesser vampires fear her and prostrate themselves before her incredible might. This person was the Vampire Queen, and her name was... ---- "Evangeline S. Heartsong?" That question came from a young man sitting on the edge of a cliff as he turned his head towards three of his companions, one of whom had directly said the name that the man found quite odd. The guild master of the rising independent guild, Dawn Horizon and the legendary user of Thunder Dragon Slayer Magic — Ludius Grande Di Tetsuya was now awaiting a response from one of his guild mates. "That's right. She's the vampire that's been causing a ruckus in this country and the one we've been searching for" The response came quickly as the taller man who had answered the young man's question responded, his body leaning against a nearby tree and his arms were crossed. His name was Dyson Salvatore, vice leader of the Dawn Horizon guild and its lead strategist, as well as being previously employed as the bodyguard of the royal princess of the Pergrande Kingdom. "She's become a symbol of terror to those that live in this country. The people fear both her and her army and have began trying to flee from this land" Those words were spoken by a gorgeous purple haired woman who also had her arms crossed as she stood behind Tetsuya. This woman was known as Violet Miyamoto — heir to the prestigious Miyamoto Clan as one of its prodigious swordsman, evident by the black katana strapped to her waist, and also a former squad captain of the military combat unit of the Magic Council; the Avalon Brigade. She was now a dedicated and loyal member of Dawn Horizon and had joined their group as one of their main power houses as she looked a bit troubled by the spreading news of the vampire threat. "Hmm..." Tetsuya hummed in interest, his interest in the vampire having grown after listening to his two advisers. They had traveled to this far away country all the way from Fiore, following the rumors of an absurdly powerful vampire that had shown up in these parts and in less than a month, had destroyed several cities and had created a legion of vampires to do her bidding. The Magic Council had dispatched reinforcements at the request of the remaining soldiers of this country to deal with this threat but alas, they're reinforcements would take weeks to arrive. Luckily for them, Dawn Horizon was more than willing to tackle this threat for their own personal interest as a small smirk appeared on Tetsuya's face. "This should be fun. If she was able to do this much damage to an entire country in such a short amount of time, her power must be extraordinary. We might find ourselves with a real challenge this time" Tetsuya worded without any trace of fear but rather, excitement was what was oozing out of him. A sigh came from Dyson as he observed his battle crazed guild master he worked for. "Just don't start getting careless Tetsuya, we don't even have any information on what kind of powers she possesses" Violet reminded him but inwardly, she was also itching for a chance to clash with this supposedly terrifying vampire. Her blade, Ryuuzetsu, hungered to taste the blood of such a worthy adversary. "We haven't even met her yet and you're already this excited? Jeez, you'll never change will you?" Dyson may have said that but even he couldn't hide the rush of excitement as well. How could he? He had joined Dawn Horizon with the promise of never having to endure boredom again and he had not been disappointed as there was something crazy going on every day wherever Tetsuya went. Compared to the days of utter boredom he suffered as a bodyguard for that immature princess, trying to recruit a country destroying vampire sounded like an absolute blast. "Like you're one to talk" a third voice spoke from above Dyson, who looked up to get a view of a woman who was sitting on a tree branch and observing the destroyed castle in the distance. Wearing an outfit that many would find proactive, consisting of just hot pants and a flame patterned bra, and her legs spread out in fashion un-lady like — Lindsey Fullback was looking through her telescope, trying to spot the target they had been searching for. "I bet you're just as excited to fight this vampire as the boss is" Dyson merely shrugged his shoulders at Lindsey's rather accurate observation and tried to play dumb. "I have no idea what you're talking about" Lindsey snorted at his response "You're such a terrible liar, Dyson" "Ain't that the truth" Violet agreed with a chuckle, earning an annoyed grunt from Dyson. That annoyance soon turned to amusement as he lightly grabbed his chin "That's odd, I always believed my powers of deception were first class., especially when it came to fooling the ladies" He smiled smugly at that last bit which earned flinches from both Violet and Lindsey who weren't sure how to respond to that claim. Lindsey only shook her head as she removed her eye from the telescope and jumped down from the tree branch, placing both of her hands on her hips as she sized Dyson up. "Your one piece of work, you know that?" Dyson didn't back down as he leaned in and smiled widely at her, something that no doubt ticked off the easily triggered red head. "I'll take that as a compliment" Violet shrugged and seemed put with staying out of whatever mess they got into as she looked back at Tetsuya. "Enough bickering you two" Tetsuya's voice cut in as Lindsey stuck her tongue out at Dyson while the latter did the same before they huffed away from each other and looked back at their guild master. Tetsuya didn't want to waste another second as he glanced at Lidnsey. "Find anything up there?" Lindsey shook her head as she approached him. "Sorry boss, I wasn't able to find the target. The only thing I was able to confirm was that the castle, or rather whatever remains of that castle is filled to the bone with vampires that are probably guarding her" "Guarding her? Do you believe she really needs protecting?" Tetsuya found the idea ludicrous before Dyson chimed in this time. "Perhaps she is resting? As an after effect of using a substantial amount of her magic decimating those cities and turning those poor victims into her servants" Tetsuya placed his hand on his chin "That makes sense. From what the report said, she's been destroying city after city without a break. She must have finally reached her limit and is using this chance to recover her strength" Lindsey grew excited as she pounded her fist. "Then that's lucky for us right? It'll be the perfect chance for us to get the drop on her if she isn't at her best" Tetsuya nodded his head "Indeed. It does bug me a bit that she won't be at her best when we get to her but since we're dealing with an entire legion of vampires here, I'd say that would make us even" "Maybe, but if she's got bodyguards that means we can't ignore their potential strength either" Violet chimed in as a warning. Dyson was a bit more cautious than his leader and Lindsey as he crossed his arms "Violet's right. Let's not underestimate who we're up against here. The last thing we need is for you to get overconfident and end up being turned into one of her servants" A snort came from Lindsey who found that idea laughable. "There's no way that'll happen, the Boss can handle that vampire chick no problem. Right boss?" A look of admiration sparkled from Lindsey's eyes as Dyson face palmed at the girl's naivety. Did she think Tetsuya was superman or something? Violet giggled at the reaction. It was like Tetsuya was a superhero in Lindsey's eyes. Of course, Tetsuya was no better about the situation as he patted Lindsey on her head while flashing a confident grin "Leave it to me, I'll show her that the strength of a vampire can't match up to that of a dragon" "Kya!" Lindsey roared with excitement as she playfully punched Tetsuya's arm. "Your too cool boss! I knew joining up with you was the right choice! Let's go kick some vampire butt!" "Right" Tetsuya obliged as he jumped off of the cliff, followed by the excited Lindsey, the amused Violet, and the reluctant Dyson who followed his simpleton of a guild master into the forest down below. He already knew how simple minded his guild mates were but they were taking it to a new level with how careless they were being. No matter what kind of condition this vampire was in, the fact still remained that they were up against a being that could destroy numerous cities in such a short amount of time. As incredibly powerful Tetsuya was, even Dyson doubted that he'd quell this vampire easily. "I get your concerns Dyson" Violet spoke as she matched her pace with Dyson and ran with him, easing his tension by nudging his shoulder. "But have faith in the man that you... no, we both chose to follow. I'm sure he'll show us why he was worthy of our loyalty" "...Tetsuya's a reckless fool, but I guess that's what makes being around him so entertaining. You never know what that crazy bastard will do!" Dyson smirked as he nudged Violet back and the two of them headed forward and followed Tetsuya and Lindsey, off to the remnants of the castle as they intended on facing off and potentially recruiting the formidable vampire. ---- The city of Trogal, a once beautiful and breathtaking city that was known for its sights, had been almost entirely destroyed as a legion of vampires, led by their queen, had invaded and spread fear and panic among the civilians. Those who were fortunate enough to escape were saved the cruel fate of either having their bodies sucked dry or becoming a mindless slave intent on fulfilling the wishes of the Vampire queen. Speaking of her highness, a woman with long silver hair wearing black metallic armor and an emotionless look in her eye was seen sitting on the rubble of what appeared to be a mansion as she was surrounded by at least a dozen vampires who were acting as her bodyguards. In particular, two vampires stood especially close to the queen as if they were her attendants. "We've completely taken over this city, my queen. Shall we move onto another?" The handsome young man on the left with a scar on his face asked respectfully. "Don't be stupid Nicolai, we should fortify and regroup our army first before we move on. Who knows how many powerful mages are out there that might pose to be an issue if we're not prepared" The one of the left, a gorgeous purple haired beauty with long hair and a bang covering her left side. Apparently, Nicolai didn't appreciate the rebuttal as his eyebrow ticked in annoyance. "What? You scared? Hah, I should have known you wouldn't have the stomach for war, Meredith" This time, it was Meredith's turn to get riled up as she narrowed her eyes. "Sorry we all can't be battle obsessed meat head's like you, some of us actually like to plan and strategize before we do anything of importance" She then flipped her hair as she produced a smug expression "But I guess we can't expect anything better than that from someone of your limited thinking power" "Okay bitch, you'd said plenty. You wanna take this outs- "Both of you shut up" Nicolai and Meredith immediately flinched as they immediately prostrated themselves before their queen and were quick to issue their apologies for upsetting her. "Forgive us, your excellency. We... got carried away" The arrogance from before was nowhere to be found on the young man as he vehemently apologized. "Forget it, we have more important things to worry about" The queen stood up from her seat as she walked forward, her legion of bodyguards clearing a path for her immediately as she looked down at the destroyed city from her heightened view and narrowed her eyes. "What we've done here is sure to attract the attention of whatever kind of authority exists in this world. That's exactly why we will wait for them to come to us and crush them as we add their power to our forces, which will make conquering this land far easier" "A most brilliant idea my queen! Your insight and ability to plan is unmatched" Nicolai praised outwardly with sparkles in his eyes as Meredith joined him as her admiration for her object of worship increased. The queen didn't care for their praise and narrowed her eyes forward as she inclined her head a bit so that she could see a way's distance past the city and into the deserted road up ahead. "I don't know who or what I'm sensing but I can tell that someone is coming, someone who is on a completely different level than these pathetic humans. And they're not alone from what I can tell..." She allowed a menacing smirk to grace her lips. "Whoever you are, I'm waiting right here for you" ---- The sun had set as darkness began to cover the land and very soon, the moon began to illuminate its radiant light over remnants of the castle as numerous vampires, some created from Evangeline's magic while others were turned by lesser vampires, trotted about as they searched for any humans to devour from. Just as one male vampire passed by a damaged house, he was grabbed from behind and pinned to a wall by Violet who lodged her katana into into the vampire's stomach as it almost howled in pain but had its mouth covered by Violet. It squirmed for a few seconds before it's limbs collapsed, as if it were a puppet who had its strings cut and Violet removed her katana and swiped it downward, removing the blood that had poured onto it. "Well done" Tetsuya complimented as he, Lindsey, and Dyson stepped out from the shadows of a destroyed house and encircled the corpse. "These things are crawling everywhere, we should be careful" Violet sheathed her blade and walked forward so she was standing in a circle with her guild mates. "I did a number count earlier, there has to be at least a few hundred of them, and that's not including the ones who are guarding the strongest one" Lidnsey reported. "A few hundred huh? That might be a problem, taking on all those vampires might not let us get the opportunity to fight the one who controls them" Dyson added as he frowned at the news. "You really think these night crawlers can stop us? We can take em, easy" Tetsuya's confidence was unyielding but Violet shook her head. "It's not about whether we can take on all of them or not. Our priority and objective is the queen and we can't waste our magic and stamina trying to destroy her lackies. No, we're going to need to split them up, a divide and conquer if you will" In response, Dyson rubbed his chin "A diversion huh? Whose up for a suicide mission like that? Luring hundreds of undead vampires? That's no joke" "Pft, says you. That sounds like a breeze compared to fighting some legendary vampire" Lindsey stepped forward as she smugly presented herself as the candidate "Leave it to me, my skills are perfect for something like this" "You don't have to do this Lindsey, I can-" "Don't be stupid, you're our leader. You're the one whose going to have to take that bitch down, alright?" Lindsey stopped Tetsuya short as she raised her fist and patted his chest, smiling as she reassured him. "Don't forget, I'm a member of Dawn Horizon too. You recruited me not just because I'm a pretty face, but also because I handle myself in a fight, right?" "....Right, no your absolutely right" Tetsuya felt almost stupid for doubting his companion as he nodded his head and gave her a fist bump "Show them what the Crimson Skull Gunner is made of" "You got it. Just leave it to me and wait for my signal" Lindsey nodded as she winked at both Violet and Dyson "Try not to miss me too much" "Dont' get careless and good luck, we're counting on you" "Just get going already, we might finish this before you even get the chance to be usefu-ow!" Dyson complained as he felt a pain in his shin as Lindsey had kicked it and stuck her tongue at him before dashing off with her rifle in hand. "That bitch..." Dyson growled but soon lost his annoyance as a cheeky smile appeared on his face "...Be careful out there, Lindsey" "She'll be fine, let's put our faith in her" Was all Tetsuya said as he watched the figure of his guild mate receed into the darkness as he awaited the moment when he and his comrades would have to face the danger of Evangeline S. Heartsong and the vampires that served her. ---- "This'll be tricky..." Lindsey worded anxiously as she stood on the rubble of a destroyed building and gazed around the city streets, eyeing every vampire in sight. Her earlier count may have been off by a few dozen but there was no doubt that there were at least three hundred or so vampires scattered throughout the castle grounds. If it was just luring a few dozen, it would have been a breeze but several hundred? All at the same time? That was going to take some skill, real skill. "Heh, but I already knew that when I volunteered for this gig didn't I?" Lindsey didn't know why but situations like these were always exhilarating to her, knowing that one little slip up could mean the end of her life. She lived for danger and there was no gains to be made without taking a little risk, and that's what made adventuring with Tetsuya and her friends so much fun. Shaking her head to rid herself of her nostalgic mood, Lindsey focused herself on the mission at hand as she unloaded the rifle on her back and reached for her belt pocket, pulling out a special bullet that she loaded into the rifle's cartridge. She then aimed the gun upwards into the sky and infused her mana into the weapon. "Burst Shot!" She pressed the trigger as a beam of ethernano energy was fired into the night sky, the pulsating sound emitting off the gun as numerous vampires immediately turned towards the beacon of light that had emerged on the outskirts of the castle remains. Immediately, they began to move towards that source with commendable speed as it was clearly apparent that they were hungry and hoped to sedate their apetite's with a juicy human. "First step's done, time for the next" Lindsey lowered her rifle and took off from her spot, jumping from building to build as she let off several more rounds of burst shots to rouse more attention from the scattered vampires. "Grrrr..." "Graaaa..." "Hssst..." Judging by the sounds of their snarls, Lindsey's plan seemed to have worked as soon an entire horde of vampires had converged over towards Lindsey's spot as she paled when she saw the insane number following her. "Holy crap, this might have been a bad idea after all!" Unfortunately for her, she couldn't turn back time or quit now, unless she wanted to become a late night snack and could only do what she was ordered to do; keep them focused on her. ---- "That's the signal, let's go!" Tetsuya didn't want to waste another second as he took off with impressive speed, tailed by his two subordinates as they made a b-line straight for the main castle as they passed through the destroyed city without encountering a single vampire. "Damn, she really did it. Hope she can handle all that attention" Dyson mused but was inwardly worried. "Lindsey's a wild girl but she's also got a brain in that fiery head of her's. I'm sure she's got a plan to survive" Violet was far more confident in Lindsey's skills than Dyson as she had spent more time with her due to them going on several assignments together and if there was one thing Lindsey knew how to do well, it was avoid being caught. Passing through a corridor, the trio finally arrived at the castle gates, that of course had been already destroyed and they jumped over the rubble and made their way up the staircase, arriving at the summit of the castle as they came face to face with the queen and her two loyal bodyguards. ---- A Few Minutes Earlier... '' "What is that?" Nicolai narrowed his eyes when he, Meredith, and their queen along with the dozen or so vampires within the vicinity looked up and saw the bright flashes of light that had begun to arise from several spots around the city. "Bursts of raw energy. An enemy?" Meredith took a step forward as she tried to sense the presence of any enemies nearby and found that there was one human who was causing the phenomenon they saw before them and running around with a horde of vampires on her trail. "A human seems to be the cause of that. I can't seem to figure out why though" Meredith was stumped. It was simply suicide for a human to attract that much attention from lesser vampires unless they had the strength to ward them off, but this human's presence felt weak. Just what was going on here? "...It's obvious. That human is trying to create a diversion by using herself as bait to lure the vampires away" Evangeline stated sharply as she never took her eyes off the stairs that led to the summit of the castle where she was currently sitting at. She knew, three humans were on their way here to confront her. She didn't know why and frankly, didn't care either as a light smirk formed on her pink lips. "Go and catch that bug running around and bring them back alive" Evangeline ordered her faithful servants who immediately bowed and dispersed to carry out her wishes, leaving only Nicolai and Meredith to protect the queen. "...Are you sure that is wise my queen?" Meredith questioned. "What? Are you saying you're not good enough to protect me? Hm?" Eva pestered with a smirk as Meredith blushed and immediately apologized. "O-Of course not! I'm fully capable of protecting your life!" She announced with passion as Nicolai threw his arms behind his head and rolled his eyes. "Who needs some useless woman like you" "What was that?" Meredith growled as she glared at Nicolai and the two of them seemed on the verge of getting into a fight before they stopped and faced forward, sensing the presence of three individuals heading their way and moving quite quickly. "Enemies huh? Finally, we get to show the queen what we're made of" Nicolai pounded his fist as Meredith begrudgingly agreed with a nod as they awaited their opponents to arrive. "These humans dare to try and invade the territory of our Mistress? They shall pay for their arrogance" Evangeline on the other hand, looked amused and curious as to the identity of the humans who had enough courage to march into her castle for whatever purpose. If she guessed correctly, they were here to fight and get rid of her, which made it all the more exciting as Evangeline was dying to fight against a worth enemy after being asleep for over a century. With how much humans tend to adapt after a significant amount of time, Evangeline fully expected the mages in this time to be more powerful than the ones back then. ---- An intense deadlock between six people took place on the summit of the castle as Tetsuya, Violet, and Dyson stood across from the queen vampire and her two royal guard. The intensity of their stares caused the surrounding rubble to begin to shake each individual sized up their enemies, analyzing their strength and weaknesses. "So that's the big bad vampire huh?" A trail of sweat dripped down on his face as he locked eyes with the silver haired woman. She was indeed as intimidating as the reports had claimed, no even greater than he could have imagined. She may have been sitting down across from him but Tetsuya felt as if the pressure oozing from her body was going to crush his very soul. He was inwardly glad that he had spent all those days training with Sabrina and was accustom to being face to face with such overwhelming power. Still, he wasn't scared in the slightest and he felt his body tremble, crying out for him to challenge this force if only to test the limits of his power. "''I'm getting a seriously bad vibe from this chick..." Dyson nervously gulped as he wasn't as fearless as his leader and looked at the situation with nowhere near as much optimism. On the vampire side, Evangeline squinted her eyes a bit as she sized up the human standing in the middle. Clearly, he was the leader of this little group of humans and possessed quite a bit of strength as she could feel sleeping power dormant within him. "...What is this? He feels humans but not human at the same time..." Evangeline couldn't wrap her head around it and continued to think on it while Meredith and Nicolai stepped forward, not even bothering to hide their contempt for a "lesser" race like humans. "You humans have some damn nerve, waltzing into the queen's territory. For such a pitiful race to have such arrogance, it truly baffles my mind" Nicolai didn't dispense with his disgust and Meredith followed his lead, albeit much more conservatively. "To stand before her highness and not prostrate yourselves, have you no shame?" "Look" Tetsuya was beginning to grow tired of their sickening way of speaking like they were so much superior and stepped forward "We came here to fight her" He then pointed at Evangeline and smiled wickedly. "Y-You maggot! How dare you speak like that to the queen!" Nicolai's fury couldn't be contained as threw his arm to the side and activated his magic, summoning a long white greatsword in his hand and took his stance. Meredith followed suit as she also conjured a weapon — manifesting a whip as she stood next to Nicolai and looked ready to go at a moment's notice. "Hold on" Evangeline's voice snapped the duo out of their murderous thoughts as they lowered their weapons and turned to see Evangeline finally stand up and walk past them. She stopped and then addressed the three humans who had come before her. "Excuse my manners. I should at least introduce myself to those who were brave enough to come seek a challenge with me. My name is Evangeline S. Heartsong, the Queen of Vampires at your service" She lightly bowed as she moved and spoke with the elegance of royal. "A Vampire Queen? Hot damn, I must have hit the jackpot" Tetsuya said excitedly as Evangeline gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean? Are you not afraid? Most humans who hear that I am Vampire Royalty either flee immediately or beg me to spare their insignificant lives" "Why would I be afraid? Knowing that you're some big shot vampire doesn't scare me, in fact..." A smile that would no doubt unhinge most people appeared over Tetsuya's face as he crossed gazes with Evangeline "...It just makes me want to break you in half" "You bastard!" Nicolai and Meredith had heard enough as their bodies vanished and reappeared right above Tetsuya, who merely inclined his head upwards and smirked at them. "Tch, let's see how long you'll keep up your arrogance human!" Nicolai shouted and just as he and Meredith were about to attack him, both of them were repelled by Dyson and Violet, the former locking swords with Nicolai and the latter who deflected her whip away. The four of them landed on the ground, eyeing each other as Tetsuya chuckled at scene. "Seems they're raring to go" "Yeah, and I wonder whose fault that is?" Dyson chided as he ruffled his hair and sighed. Why did his leader have to be such a shit talker? "Come on Tetsuya, get it together. This isn't the time to get sloppy" Violet reprimanded as she tightened the hold on her katana, glancing down as she felt her arms still shake from the impact of that collision with the vampire's whip. "...I can't get careless around her, she's strong..." She traded glances with Meredith who also recognized Violet's strength as her whip, which was reinforced with blood magic, had a long hollow gash within it. "A human capable of damaging my whip? Hmph, I suppose there race isn't completely worthless after all" Nicolai didn't share in his comrades thoughts on praising his enemy as he outwardly growled towards Dyson. "You bug, getting in my way like that. You want me to crush you first, is that it? Well I'll be more than happy to grant you that request!" Nicolai wasted no time charging in once more as he prepared to swing his greatsword at the enemy. "You damn fool Nicolai!" Meredith cursed as she rushed in as well to stop him but was intercepted by Violet who dashed in and aimed a horizontal slash towards Meredith's lower hip. "Tch, damn!" Meredith was barely able to react as she coiled her whip around her hips as she blocked the attack but the impact was far too great as she was launched away from the summit while Violet chased after her, glancing back at Tetsuya briefly. "I'll handle this one" Tetsuya simply waived her off, indicating that he had everything under control and that she should focus on her own opponent. As for Nicolai, he hadn't even noticed Meredith being blasted away as he charged aggressively towards Dyson, who smirked as he jumped backwards and began his retreat. "Get back here you coward, where'd all your confidence from before go!" Nicolai passed right by Tetsuya and jumped after Dyson as the two headed down the stairs and away from the summit, with the latter giving Tetsuya one quick nod to indicate he'd take care of his own opponent. Tetsuya nodded back before focusing his attention back onto his main target; Evangeline who had watched the show with amusement and even clapped at the performance. "Masterfully done. You managed to get your friends to separate me from my guards. Quite a commendable feat you accomplished" She sounded a bit patronizing due to her lack of worry or anxiousness but Tetsuya expected as such given how most vampires thought of themselves. "It wasn't that hard, that simpleton you call a guard was easy too fool" Evangeline couldn't have agreed more as she shook her head "I'll punish that fool later, let's no waste our time chatting about someone so undeserving. I'm much more interested in learning about you" "Same here" Tetsuya flashed a cocky smirk before drawing his katana and then rocketed forward, aiming to slash at her directly. "Let's learn more about each other!" Evangeline could only smile in response and just stood in place, waiting for his attack. "Entertain me, human" ---- A few miles away from where Tetsuya and Evangeline were about to off, Lindsey had just jumped over another building as she kept running as an even bigger horde of vampires than before were chasing her. She was happy that the plan had worked but also frightful of what fate awaited her if she couldn't escape from their clutches. "I need to buy some more time" Lindsey's mind began working as she tried to formulate a plan to keep the attentions of the vampires without having to keep running since while her stamina was definitely far above most humans, it wasn't infinite. BOOM! 'PZZZT! ' "Woah!" Lindsey's eyes widened in shock as she turned her head and witnessed a giant collision of titanic magic being let out by unquestionably her boss and the vampire queen off in the distance. A nervous drip of sweat fell off the read head's face as she continued running. "That looks dangerous. Hope the boss is alright, he's got one hell of a fight on his hands. Maybe I should help-" "Graaaa!" A vampire shrieked as it appeared right in front of Lindsey and aimed to claw at her face but narrowly missed as Lindsey ducked and rolled to safety but not before raising her rifle and aiming at at the startled vampire's torso. "Eat lead" She pulled the trigger as a thundering gun shot rang out as the vampire was blown backwards and a huge hole appeared on it's chest as it went flying towards the horde of vampires approaching. The corpse of the vampire was trampled and discarded as Lindsey quickly picked herself up and ran in the other direction, breathing a sigh of relief. "Man, these creeps just don't quit. It's tough being popular. Guess I won't be going anywhere for awhile" Lindsey momentarily thought about just turning around and blasting the entire group but came to her senses when she saw a huge clock tower in the distance, in fact it was probably the tallest building in the entire city as a wicked grin surfaced on her face. "Hehe, I think I just found a solution to my popularity problem" ----Category:CBZ Category:CBZ Roleplay